Araña Webb
|image= |kanji=アラーニャ・ウェブ |rōmaji=''Araanya Webu'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Green |blood type= |affiliation=Mermaid Heel |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Mermaid Heel |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Web Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Arania Web is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild and a member of its team competing in the Grand Magic Games. Appearance Arania is a slim woman of average height with long, pale green hair, kept in a distinctive haircut: her hair is gathered on the back of her head and tied into a series of massive, dreadlock-like curls jutting outwards.Fairy Ta Manga: Chapter 273, Page 3 She has pale skin and black eyes with long eyelashes, and her lips appear to be covered in light-coloured lipstick. She has a curvaceous body, and hanging from her ears are a pair of spherical blue earrings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 Arania's shapely figure is hugged by a tight-fitting, full-body mustard suit, leaving only her hands and head exposed, which, befitting her general, spider-like theme, is entirely covered in a pattern representing a spider web. This distinctive outfit has elongated parts composed of fishnet in correspondence to the outer sides of Arania's thighs; she's not shown wearing any footwear, with the suit covering her feet as well. Personality Arania appears to usually retain a laid-back demeanor, and is also shown to be quite teasingly flirtatious, greeting the audience of the Grand Magic Games with an air kiss and referring to Ren Akatsuki with the intimate form Ren-''chan'' as she jokingly asked him whether Mages from the Blue Pegasus guild could really attack women.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 4 However, she did show concern for her team's performance in the Games, worryingly noting that Beth taking just 3 points in the Hidden event wasn't good,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 17 and disconsolately admitting that she had let her guard down following her defeat at Ren's hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Arania, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild. Beth competed for the Team in the first event, Hidden, but lost. Arania Web didn't like the result, but Risley then says that Beth did her best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 She is later chosen to fight in the second battle of the first day against Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus. At first, none of the two Mages seem to have the advantage and Arania is able to damage Ren with her Web Magic. However, she is ultimately defeated by Ren's Aerial Phose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 3-6 At the end of the Third Day's events, Arania is seen exiting the stadium alongside her team, when suddenly her team-mate Kagura Mikazuchi starts to cough and feel sick, falling to the ground. Arania is the first to notice, and kneels down telling Kagura to hang on while the others call for help. Kagura, however, stands up and tells the girls to not to worry, leaving them confused about what was going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 6-8 As the final day of the Grand Magic Games gets under way, the teams and the teams' current positions are announced by the three announcers as the viewers cheer and welcome them. Arania enters the stadium with her team currently standing in third place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 As the announcers explain the rules of the event, Arania is shown with the rest of her team listening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page:6 Soon, she, along with Beth, is defeated by Ren, Eve and Hibiki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page:12 Magic and Abilities Web Magic: Arania, true to her spider theme, has been shown capable of generating spider webs from her body. These, much like their real counterparts, appear to be sticky, something which makes it possible for Arania to entangle foes with them. *'Web Shot': Arania crosses her arms before her, with the left one of top and the right one below it, and points her hands' palms towards the ground. Thick Web is generated from her hands, being released over a large area in front of her in a series of "shots" which grow larger as they move away from the spot where they're produced. Such webs can entangle targets through their sticky properties, sticking to opponents while at the same time going past them in their linear trajectory; however, the effective hold they have on enemies is debatable, as Ren Akatsuki could easily escape it by leaping backwards once struck. (Unnamed) Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Ren Akatsuki vs. Arania Web Trivia *Arania is a homophone for the Spanish word "Araña" which means Spider. *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Arania's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mermaid Heel Members